Another Day In The Life Of
by Nintendoga
Summary: It's just another day in the life of Super Smash Bros, only it would be if the smashers didn't keep on messing things up. But hey at least things work out for them in the end, right? Chapter 7, Donkey Kong Country 4-Ever 4-Rest! Read part one, Ch.6 first
1. Mario

Another Day In The Life Of....

Hello This is my first Fanfic, please tell me if you like my fanfic or not.  
This is going to be a series of chapters about what happens during the days of all the smashers(including the 5 removed ones from melee), The Hands,  
Fighting Polygon/Wire Frame/Alloys Team,Sandbag, & Assist Trophies. So all in all the story should come to about 50-60 something chapters.  
So yeah...... Not really much else to say so lets kick off the series with Mario! Enjoy! Also I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy!

Another Day In The Life Of.

It was another day in the life of Mario. He & Princess Peach were outside enjoying a nice walk. But all is not well in the world of Super Smash Bros,  
for soon Mario will have the worst day of his life yet. Let us begin with his morning.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEE-*Click*

"Ugh!" said Mario as he turned off his alarm clock. "Here we go again."

Mario got up out of his mushroom shaped bed and walked towards the door,  
picked up the daily paper,& waved to Bowser.

"Good Morning Bowser."

"SCREW YOU!"

"Okay see you later."

Mario was usually the guy who was pretty much oblivious to everything and everyone around him,remember that hungry Mario walked over to the elevator & pressed *Down*. Just then Zelda walked over to the elevator.

"Hey Zelda just getting some breakfast from the cafeteria." said the VERY oblivious Mario.

"Hi Mario" said Zelda as she STARTED to looked at him."Have you seen Fox,  
I need to talk to h-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zelda then started screaming as she looked at Mario & ran away.

Mario being the oblivious one he is just shrugged and yelled "He might be in the parlor!"  
As he made his way down to the cafeteria he saw Yoshi & Kirby fighting over the last piece of bacon.

"YOSHI YOSHI!!"

"Hey Hey Yoshi keep the cursing to a minimum there are babies in here!" said Kirby pointing over to Pit.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN WAHHHHHH!" cried Pit as he grabbed his teddy bear and made his way over to the door.

"Hi Pit!" said Mario Obliviously.

"Hi Mario." then when Pit looked down at Mario he spoke in a sueductive manner. "Oh  
Mario, LOvE the new Look!" then Pit winked at him and walked away giggling.

"Okay see you later." said Mario Obliviously, "Is it me or is there a draft in here?"  
When he walked inside the cafeteria he made his morning entrance." IT'S A ME MARIO."

When everyone looked over at him, mass chaos ensured.  
"OH MY GOD!"

"THE HORROR!"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"MY EYES!"

"LOOK HE'S NAKED!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yes, see last night when Mario got Some from Peach, he forgot one huge thing to do when he got up this forgot to put on some clothes.

Mario then ran upstairs, put on some EXTRA pants & EXTRA Overalls, & then quietly snuck out of the house to meet up with Peach for a walk. When he saw her he checked up and down to make sure he didn't forget anything &  
walked over to her.

"Hiya Peach"

"Hi Mario." said Peach looking at him not over-reacting(There's a first for everything)

"Sooooo wanna take a scroll?"

"Stroll."

"Right! Let's go."

And so Mario & Peach walked down the garden living happily ever after.  
until 7:oopm when Mario had to go to the bathroom.

"Be right back." said Mario rushing away.

10 minutes later

"I'm back, sorry I took so long It's getting dark outside."

Mario saw a darkened figure sitting down on a rock and walked towards it.

*Is that no wait yes it is, she has blonde hair. How should I surprise her?  
Oh I know!* thought Mario as he creeped up on "Peach".  
Once she was in his reach, he grabbed her, and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
After a minute of kissing he let go and had the biggest shock of his life.

"SAMUS!!!"

She sad nothing as she stood up, grabbed her pistol. aimed it at him and said,

"3,2,1."

"OH SHI'

Mario got shot, then electricuted, then got whipped as many times as how many words are on this page. After that experince he ran inside, only to be mocked by Link.

"..."

"Oh come on Link she had a pistol!"

"......"

"Well at least I have a woman!"

"......."

"Well mine doesn't change into a man!"

"......................."

"Woah woah take it easy there man, no need to get so mad!"

"................................."

"RUN AWAY! LINK'S GONE MAD!" screamed Mario as he ran away from the clearly mad derranged elf.

"..."

Upstairs Mario was just about to relax by eating a pizza while sitting on the couch.

*CREAK*

"What was that?" said Mario as he took another bite.

*CREAK*

"Probably nothing." said Mario as he took another bite.

*CREAK*

"I'll check out that noise as soon as i'm done.""I mean what could happen,  
I break the couch due to my wieght plus the complexity of this soft couch with me and my pizza." rambled Mario as he finised his sentence.

*CREAK*

"It'll probably break in the middle of this sent-"

Just then the couch broke through the floor, so since he was on the 23rd floor, he would surely get hurt. Mario fell through all the floors untl he landed in the dressing room, the GIRL'S dressing room, where Samus was currently changing.

"Uh Oh!"

2 hours later

"And so here is your bill for the damages, plus your hospital bill for getting beaten up again, oh and your suspended from the tournament for 1 week due to peeping in the girl's dressing room. Thank you and have a nice day." Finished Master Hand as he was done talking to Mario.  
Mario looked at the bills, coming up to a total of-

$64000.00

"This is one steep bill!" cried Mario "But it was worth it." said Mario as he remembered  
what he saw in the dressing room.

Well there you go! my first chapter finally done. Please tell me if you liked it or not. R& i should have the next chapter up by tommorow or the next day. See Ya!


	2. Kirby

Another Day In The Life Of....

Hello This is my first Fanfic, please tell me if you like my fanfic or not.  
This is going to be a series of chapters about what happens during the days of all the smashers(including the 5 removed ones from melee), The Hands, Fighting Polygon/Wire Frame/Alloys Team,Sandbag, & Assist Trophies. So all in all the story should come to about 50-60 something chapters. So yeah...... Not really much else to say so Enjoy! Also I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy!

Another Day In The Life Of.

It was another day in the life of Kirby. He was surrounded by food as far as the eye could see. But all is not well in the world of Super Smash Bros. for soon Kirby will have the worst day of his life. Let's start with the afternoon.

"Ah this is the life!" said Kirby as he gulped down another turkey leg.

"No worries, all the food I want, I wish I never wake up!""Wait a minute I'M DAYDREAMING!"

"WAKE UP KIRBY!" screamed Ganondorf."You can sleep on your on time, but for the next 2 hours you are all my Bitc-"

"I'm up! I'm up!" cried Kirby. "Sheesh when is class over?"

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME! I said for the next 2 HOURS you are all with ME!"

You see Master Hand wanted all the kids to have class, so that they don't get less edumacational... damn! Ganondorf is that a real word?

"NO NOW SHUT UP BITCH!"

Sheesh no need to be mean, How you became the teacher I'll never know.

"I IS SMARTEREST THEN ALL U DUMMIES! BOW DOWN TO LORD GANON-"

"DORK" yelled someone as they threw a piece of paper at him. The entire class burst out laughing so hard someone died, but due to privacy I'll never tell you Ness died....Damn!

"WHO THREW THAT!!!" Screamed Ganondorf Everyone pointed at Kirby.

"Traitors! wait until I tell Ganon that I threw that paper....Damn!"

"NO TALKING!"

"DAMN"

"NO CURSING!"

*Screw you*

"NO THINKING!"

*But I-

"DAMN IT KIRBY YOU HAVE PUSHED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!!!" Yelled Ganon as Kirby tried pushing him for no apparent reason.  
"IN THE ISOLATION BOX NOW!!!"

"NO You know what screw you Ganon I'm done acting like your slave you MOTHER FUC-PYOH!""PYOH?""PYOH!!!"

"HA YOU NEED NEW LANGUAGE CHIP, FORTUANATLEY MASTER HAND HAS NO MORE & SINCE I HATE ALL OF YOU CLASS DISMISSED!"

You see Master hand needed all the non-speaking characters to talk,  
so he created a chip that you eat so that you can talk. Unfortunatly they only lasted for 6 Master Hand wasn't giving any more out for 3 months. So why did Kirby's wear off so fast? Well never leave out important stuff out in the open 3 months before you give it to someone else.

*Oh no what do I do! I can't let Master hHand find out, He'll Bitch Slap me! Lol no pun intended but anyways back to the main matter. Okay I'll just say nothing for three months, i mean come on what's the worse that could happen?"

3 Months Later

"And here you go Kirby, one L-Chip" said Master Hand Kirby ate the chip(DUH) and tried to speak.  
"Yay I can speak again. Oh well those last three months weren't that bad."

Month 1

*Ding-Dong*

"PYOH!"

*Sigh*

Kirby was depressed since he couldn't talk anymore and was pretty much bored. Kirby walked to the door opening it, only to reveal a man with a check.

"CONGRATULATIONS! You just won our random prize money. Here's a check with $10000, all you have to do is say the word "PYOH."!"

Kirby couldn't believe his luck! Of all the words in the universe and it was "PYOH"!

*OH MY GOD! Okay don't freak out, just gotta say Pyoh, ready okay let's do it!* thought Kirby

"PYOH"!

"Ooooh sorry you lose!"

*WHAT!!!!! BUT I SAID PYOH* thought Kirby

"You said PYOH which was correct, but if you look at my "PYOH" & your "PYOH" you'll notice something.

Kirby checked and saw what was wrong, of all the things in the world it was that little mistake!

Kirby forgot the period at the end.

Month 2

"Move it punk" said Bowser as he pushed Kirby.

"PYOH!"

"You calling me a hoe?"

"Pyoh?"

"So you are calling me a hoe!"

"Pyoh!!!!"

"Oh that's it, come here you little!"

Yikes this won't end pretty, let's skip to Month 3

Month 3

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A HOE???" screamed Ganon

Okay on second thought let's go back to the present

Present

It was evening and Kirby walked up to someone's door with a rose and chocolates in hand, He was finally gonna do it, he was gonna do the hardest task of his life.

Ask out Jigglypuff

"Oh Kirby what do you need?" Asked Jigglypuff

"Jiggly Iloveyouwillyougooutwithme!" said Kirby a little too fast

"What?"

"Jiggly W-w-w-w-w-ill y-y-ou g-go out with m-m-e-e?" Asked Kirby

"Oh Kirby I-I would love to go out with you!" said Jiggly as she hugged him.

Kirby's eyes beamed as she hugged him.

*It's official* thought Kirby *I'm the luckiest guy on the planet*

"But unfortunatly I'm Gay!"

Kirby's eyes, heart, mouth, and well all of him melted into a puddle, going through the vents and landing on top of Crazy Hand

"Clean up on aisle 12!" said Crazy Hand as he scooped up Kirby in a Brown Bag and threw him at Ganondorf's Door.

"Oh look i got a present." said Ganon as he opened it.

"KIRBY!! THAT'S IT I'M GIVING YOU A WHOOPING!" said Ganon as he made his way to the closet

"Cmon Ganon you wouldn't do-"

Kirby stopped as he saw a Belt in Ganon's hand with the words "I OWN U" carved on it.

The Next Day

"Yes you can visit him but be quick." said Dr. Mario as he let Jigglypuff in.

Jigglypuff looked at Kirby, who was lying in the hospital bed with no arms,legs, or mouth. In fact all that was left of him was his brain.  
"Oh I was wrong to reject you, will you please forgive me?"

Kirby thought *Well at least I get the girl*

"Yeah Okay I'll call you back, okay bye. Sorry I was on the phone anyway I just wanted to tell you I'm not gay anymore. I'm also available."

*The Perfect end to a not so perfect da-*

"Available to PIKACHU! Ha in your face Bitch, oh man I got you good sucka, see you later twerp." said Jigglypuff as she left the room.

...Kirby stopped living the next second later.

Well I gotta say I like this Chapter more than the first one. also I got the Ganon being a teacher thing from a fanfic called "Class Is In Session!" You guys should read it, it's funny as hell!  
R&R


	3. Fox

Another Day In The Life Of....

Hello This is my first Fanfic, please tell me if you like my fanfic or not.  
This is going to be a series of chapters about what happens during the days of all the smashers(including the 5 removed ones from melee), The Hands,Fighting Polygon/Wire Frame/Alloys Team,Sandbag, & Assist Trophies. So all in all the story should come to about 50-60 something chapters. So yeah...... Not really much else to say so Enjoy! Also I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy! Also Please Tell me if I should move  
the rating to mature or not. the only reason i put it on Teen and not Mature, is because I didn't put any F bombs, or S bombs, or any sex scenes in my story. There is the mention of the word Boob, but it's only used twice. So anyway Enjoy!

Another Day In The Life Of.

It was another day in the life of Fox. He was lying down on top of his bed,in stiches due to the "incedent"...Fox is that how you spell it?

".."

Thanks your a real help. anyway all is not well in the world of Super Smash Bros, for soon Fox will or already had the worst day of his life yet. It all began last night after dinner.

"Mmmh" said Fox as he gobbled a turkey down.  
"Fox isn't that called canabilism?" asked Falco as he was playing Duck hunt on the Gameboy Advance

"Speak for yourself Mr.I-kill-my-own-relatives-for-fun-in-a-mindless-video-game!"

"Hey mind your own buisness Fox, I changed my last name from that because it had the word fun in it."

"Whatever I'm outta here!"

As Fox was strolling in the garden, he saw Mario sneak up on Samus and kissing her.

"Boy I don't wanna be him right now." said Fox as he ran so that he would not be late for his date with Lyn.

He soon saw a dark figure on a rock

*Is that..Wait it is, she has boobs. Maybe I should check her hair for color. nah! How should I surprise her, Oh wait I know!* Thought Fox as he snuck up on her. Once she was in his reach, he grabbed her...boobs and pulled her for a deep kiss. After a minute of kissing, he pulled her away, getting the biggest shock of his life. Now if you read the first chapter then you'll know who it is right,heh heh WRONG!

"PEACH!"

"FOX!"

"Um how you doing?"

"Kiss me you fool!"

"What?" said Fox, but it was too late for Peach had pulled him into another Kiss.

But Fox pulled away, "Peach what are you doing this is wrong and-and"

"But Fox Please do it with me"

"Don't you mean for me?"

"No with me." said Peach in a seductive manner. Fox gasped and ran away...only to have tripped.

"Damn you Sakurai!"

"Oh Fox how juvinile...is that how you spell it? Anway I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." smirked Peach Peach grabbed Fox by the tail and dragged him all the way to the Main Lobby, where everyone is. Including Mario.

"Everyone I have an announcment to make!" Yelled Peach as everyone looked at her.  
*What is she doing* thought Fox "FOX & I ARE GETTING MARRIED!"  
And that's where the chaos starts.

"OH MY GOD!"

"THE HORROR!"

"DUDE THAT'S SICK!"

"BEASTALITY RULES!" Everyone looked at Ness.  
"I mean uh-uh OH FUDGE THIS TAKE ME LUCAS!" Yelled Ness as he tore his clothes off and jumped on Lucas, humping him. Lucas slapped him, as did everyone else. "BUT THAT'S NOT ALL, I'M PREGNANT!" Yelled Peach.

Everyone just ignored her "WITH FOX'S CHILD!"

Everyone gasped "OH SNAP!"

"WAY TO GO FOX!"

"LET'S SEE POX OR FEACH?"

"XYZ FOX, XYZ!" Fox looked down to see that his fly was open.

Mario however, was the most shocked of all, "Anyone smell bacon?" Marth smacked Mario,"Damn It Mario why are you so oblivious all the time,your girlfriend left you for an animal, get it through your head!" Suddenly the thoughts all came to him and something sparked inside of was no longer Mr Oblivious, but Mr. ANGRY!

Mario spoke up "DAMN You Fox How could you do such a thing, and Peach we are through!"  
"Wrong Person Mario." said Fox as Mario was talking to a human shaped plant and an animal shaped plant.  
"Come on Boys let's get him!" said Mario as He, Luigi, Bowser, & Link started advancing towards him.

"Were gonna get you so bad!"

"I'm gonna flame him!"

"Let's kick his butt Mario!"

But none of these compared to what Link said.  
"..............."

"Now wait a minute she's Lying!" creid Fox, but it was too late as for they started to beat up Fox, whooping his ass. As for Fox, he was praying that Falco or sombody would help him. Then he decided to fight back. Landing a kick that pushed Luigi and Link on he floor, he grabbed Bowser's tail and flipped him on top of Luigi & Link, crushing them in the process. Mario then grabbed Fox in a headlock, knocking the air out of him.

"Falco help me!" said Fox as broke out of the headlock. But just as he was about to land a punch on Mario, someone grabbed his wrist, Falco grabbed his wrist!  
_**"Can't let you do that Fox."**_ Falco said with a mindless tone. Everyone's eyes turned red, and started advancing towards Fox.  
_**"Join Us Join Us."**_ They chanted in the same tone as Falco.

"W-What going on?" said a confused Fox.

**_"We are them, You are a Threat to us, You must Join us, or be Eliminated!"_** Shouted Falco as he pounced on top of Fox.

"Get off Me!"

**_"...JOIN US!"_**

Everyone then started to overpile Fox, beatng him up to within an inch of his life. Just as Fox was about to black out, he heard a tiny voice in his head. It was faint, but he could hear it clearly.

_"Help us..."_

*W-who are y-ou* Thought Fox "..." The voice did not respond.

Fox then was just dying right now, getting the hell beat out of him. Then suddenly he blacked out, with the last thing he heard was-  
_"....I am you."_

TO BE CONTINUED

RIGHT NOW

Fox woke up in the hospital wing, lying in stiches, with crutches by his side.  
He looked to his other side to see Peach sitting down next to him.  
"Wakey Wakey Sleepy Head!"

"What happened?"

"Well after Mario beat you up alot, which would explain the stiches, Falco tried to help by shooting Mario, but he dodged at the last second, hiting you in the head, sending you in a 1 hour coma. Sorry about what happened in the garden, I couldn't control my hormones."  
"Woah my head hurts!"

"Oh its probably from that dream you ha-" Peach realized her mistake and stopped.

"What did you say?"

Peach stopped smiling and said** "Go to bed Fox."**

"No tell me!"

**"Go To Bed!"**

"Tell me Peach!"

**"FOX THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GONNA TELL YOU, GO TO BED!!!"**

"NO!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DREAM!"

Peach stood up, took out a knife from her pocket and walked over to Fox, and raised the knife._ **"Join Us-"**_  
"No... It can't be." Fox was too shocked to move.  
_**"-Or be ELIMINATED!"** _Peach then dropped the knife.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AHH!!!" Fox woke up in his bed.  
"W-what's going on?"

Woah! I really liked this chapter, Dramatic scenes, plot twist, and it still doesn't drift from it's storyline. Sorry if this chapter wasn't funny enough, but I needed someway to introduce "Them". Who are "they"? You'll find out. I promise that next chap. will be funny just like Kirby. Also I won't introduce any OC's in my story, because I just plain don't like them. See you later. Don't forget, tell me if you like my story or not, All Opinions are welcome! R&R.


	4. Pika Pika Pikachu!

Another Day In The life Of...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry about not updating for months, I have been uninterested in this fanfic for a long time. I just looked looked back at Chap 3, and man was I really that bad of a writer. Those were unfunny jokes, and stuff? I don't even want to know what I was thinking about, I mean "They" I don't even know who "They" is! But on the better news i am a better writer. So please put your hands together for....

Chapter 4 Pika! Pika! Pikachu!

Pikachu was currently in an epic battle with Mario and Jigglypuff. With each having two lives left and having the highest score, things were looking good for Pikachu, only if he wasn't distracted by her. After side-smashing Mario far away, Pikachu turned around only to face his crush, Jigglypuff. When he saw her, his heart beated faster and faster with each step he took towards her.

*Wait!* Thought Pikachu,*I can't hit her, she'll think I'm a bully and avoid me, but i can't lose or else she'll think I'm a wimp. Wait I have an idea, so ingenous, so cunning, nobody will suspect a thing.*

"CRAMP! CRAMP! OH GOD THE PAIN!" Yelled Pikachu as he held his leg laying on the ground in front of Jiggly.  
"Quick Jiggly help!"

Jigglypuff then ran over to Pikachu and comforted."Oh my Pikachu are you hurt? Here let me kiss it."

Jigglypuff leaned in and kissed Pikachu's "cramp" and then slowly looked up in his eye. When both of thier eyes met, she leaned into Pikachu's face, smelling his nacho breath and both of thier lips almost touching when suddenly.

"Mama-mia Pikachu! Move Jigglypuff-a give him some air! Quick CPR stat!"

"Wait Mr. Mario I don't think-"

"Relax I'm-a related to a doctor! Clear!" said Mario as he grabbed Pikachu and gave him CPR. Pikachu however was not as happy to recieve CPR.

"Stop-a struggling Pikachu, you'll only make it-a worse!"

* * *

"So I'm guessing you haven't told Jigglypuff yet?"

"No Ness but I am feeling more confident today."

"How much more?"

"0.5 percent more."

"That's it you are not a wimp Pikachu, you're a Pokemon and Pokemon aren't afraid of anything. Now look at her over by herself at that lunch table, this is your chance. Now go over there and show her how much of a rat thing you are!"

"But remember last time I tried to tell her."

* * *

Pikachu walked over to Jigglypuff's table and tried to get her attention.

"Hey um Jiggly can I ask you something?"

"What it is?"

"Um well uh well you see," Pikachu turned his head away from the table. and told her the truth." I love you! you mean everything in the world to me, you are the reason I get up out of bed every day. I don't care if we are two different species, I love you. I love everything abut you, your hair, your eyes, your voice, everything." Pikachu started tearing up.  
"Just please I need to know if my love for you is not mutual. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you!!!" Pikachu waited for a response.

"Well this is akward." said a voice. Pikachu turned towards Jigglypuff only to find her sleeping on the table and Lucario standing right next to her.

"Well alright, but you're paying for the popcorn."

* * *

"Just trust me okay."

"Okay." Pikachu ran over to Jigglypuff's table and sat next to her.

"Oh hi Pikachu."

"Hey um can I ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Um well uh well you see," Pikachu turned his head away from the table. and told her the truth again." I love you! you mean everything in the world to me, you are the reason I get up out of bed every day. I don't care if we are two different species, I love you. I love everything abut you, your hair, your eyes, your voice, everything." Pikachu started tearing up.  
"Just please I need to know if my love for you is not mutual. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you!!!" Pikachu waited for a response.

"Well if you insist," Pikachu turned to see Lucas standing over an earplug wearing, sleeping, Jigglypuff.

"But you better not try anything until the 3rd date."

* * *

"Pikachu are you sure about this?" said Zelda. She was reading a spellbook when Pikachu came to her room and asked her to put a love charm on Jigglypuff. Naturally Zelda would've said no, but when Pikachu used his "Cutie wootie face attack" she just couldn't resist.

"Of course, i just got to make sure I am the first person she sees and boom, we are a together."

"Fine but remember if you don't say the words right, she may fly into an apocolyptical mode and destroy you."

"Okay." said Pikachu as he ran over towards Jigglypuff.

"Hey Jigglypuff guess what!"

"What?"

"Um," Pikachu tried to remember what the words were to us the spell.*Wait wasn't it Giggidy, okay here goes."

"Giggidy!" Jiggly puff floated into the air and started growing fifty times her size. Pikachu cowered under table as Jigglypuff started flying towards him. Zelda looked at her spellbook.

"Oh it was Giggido not Giggity, my bad." said Zelda as she teleported back to her room." Hope that doesn't mean anything."

"WAIT JIGGLYPUFF PLEASE I JUST WANTED TO TELL THAT I LOV- WAIT MY TAIL BONES AREN'T FLEXIBLE!!!!!AAAHHHHH!!!"

"Apparently it does." said Zelda as she sipped some tea.

* * *

"I am so sorry Pikachu I don't know what came over me." said Jigglypuff as Pikachu had a 20 pound tail cast on.

"It's okay Jigglypuff."

"Well its just that with all this stress and with all these feelings i have are just so-" Jigglypuff froze as she just realized she just told Pikachu her most biggest secret yet.

"Say what?"

"Yes it's true, I-I love you Pikachu so much, I loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. I was just so afraid that it was mutual, so I just hid it from you. Please tell me you love me too."

Pikachu didn't have to as when Jigglypuff climbed onto the bed and leaned in to Pkachu's face closer and closer until finally thier lips met.

"I love you Pikachu."

"Ilove you too Mario wait MARIO!!?" Said Pikachu as Mario suddenly appeared on the side of his bed.

"Mamma-mia Pikachu are-a you okay-a!" Yelled Mario

"I am now" said Pikachu as he stared into Jigglypuff's eyes. "I am now."

"Quick CPR Stat-a!!"

"Wait what?"

Mario jumped onto Pikachu and tried to give him CPR. "Stop-a struggling Pikachu it will only make it-a worse!"

Sorry about this Chapter being so short, but I really didn't want to put so much focus on Pikachu blundering up when trying to tell Jigglypuff something. I also promise to update more, so R&R.


	5. A Link to the Past or Present?

Another Day In The life Of...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Sorry about not updating for a month, I have been busy for the past couple of weeks. Plus it is hard to come up with new storylines while focusing on three other stories. Sonic through the Years will be not be updated until Sonic the Hedgehog 4 comes out in July 2010, Fugitive will be done later this week. Another Deminsion won't be updated for two or three weeks. Also I'd like to thank everyone for over 260 hits! It may not seem like a lot, but it was enough for me to update. So here it is...**

**Chapter 5 A Link to the Past..or Present**

**DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY  
12 HOURS REMAIN**

"Time for a Brand New Day!" said Link as he jumped out of his bed. Running over to his closet, the hero of time opened it and proceded to take out a new set of clothes. "Yum! I can smell breakfast already." Link ran out the door and greeted his younger counter-part.

"Hello me!"

"Good morning me!"

"How am I doing today?"

"Pretty good, me?"

"Same here."

The two Links walked into the elevator and pressed the down button. The door opened up to reveal Ganondorf.

"Hello small-fry, hello skirt-man." smirked Ganon as they walked into the elevator. Young Link ignored the comment, however Link wasn't as happy.

"That's Link to you GanonDork!" Young Link put his head down as he knew what was coming next.

"Oh excuse me Skirt-man! I didn't know hyrulians got so protective over thier girly fashion sense."

"Look who's talking! What year are you dressing from, the middle ages?" smirked Link

"...Skirt-man." said Ganondorf. Link opened his mouth to say something, but Ganon interupted him.

"Young Link your counter-part bores me. Therefore each time he insults me, I'll lower your grade in class, since I am your teacher."

"That's not fair GanonDork!"

"Your grade just went from B+ to C."

"Shut up Link!" bellowed Y.L.

"But I didn't-"

"C to D!"

"That wasn't even an insult!"

"In here it was." said Ganon as he put his hand to his heart.

"You don't have a heart, I stabbed it out back during that Twilight adventure!"

"True, but by the law of Ganon that was an insult, so D to E."

"What there's no such thing as the law of Ganon!" said Link as Ganon took out a huge dictionary that said **Law Of Ganon!**

"But-"

"E to G!"

"That's not even a real grade."

"G to Z!"

"Oh yeah! Well check this out," said Link as he held up his hand. Suddenly the Triforce started shining."Bet you wish you had this don't ya. But ya suck don't ya. Yeah you suck so much that you'll never get this piece. I'll always be better than you, always better! What do you say to that GanonDork!"

25 Seconds later....

"DEAR GOD THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Link as Ganondorf was using a knife to cut off the Triforce Of Courage from Link's hand.

25 more Seconds later........

Young Link walked out the elevator at the main floor, followed by a black-eyed Link holding his blooded hand, and Ganon rubbing his new found Triforce. Going to the cafeteria, Y.L and Link met Zelda.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you Link."

"Long story, let's just get breakfast."

25 even more seconds later...

Link and Zelda was walking to thier table, when they caught the attention of Fox and Falco.

"Hey Falco, check out the love birds." said Fox

"Lady Birds? Where?" questioned Falco as he turned his head side to side.

"No Falco, Love Birds." corrected Fox "Oh man, look what they got on thier plates, don't you think it's kinda wierd to have steak, ham, and cornbread for breakfast?"

"BREAD!!?" Yelled Falco, as he jumped over the table, rushed over to Zelda, knocked the plate out of her hands, and proceded to take out his blasters and shoot the plate in mid-air as it exploded."Hands off my Bread!"

"Falco you idiot! Look what you've done, that was the last piece of cornbread and you destroyed it!" Yelled Link "Why don't you just go fly away in the air or something!"

"Air?" Said Falco as he started glowing.

"Aw crap everybody run!" yelled Fox as he knew what was coming.

"**WELL PERSONALLY I PREFER THE AIR**!!!" Yelled Falco as he jumped into a landmaster that came out of nowhere.

"Uh Oh." said Link as Falco started charging his laser.

"I'ma charging my laser!" said Falco as he started firing his laser.

"I'ma firing my **BLAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHH**!!!!!" Yelled Falco as he shot a giant wave of blue rushing light towards Link.

"What did I do to deserve thi-"**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!!!!!!

4 hours later

**8 Hours Remain**

Link was in Pit's room, who was helping Link recover from his unfortunate event.

"Link. look what I got!" said Pit as he held out a cup of pudding.

"Thanks, but i don't like pudding."

"Oh, this is no ordinary pudding, it comes from the dust of an angel's wings. It can heal anything." said Pit as he took out a spoonful of it."Now here comes the train!Choo-Choo!"

"Pit I do not like pudding, therefore I shall not eat pudding."

*Sigh* "I didn't want to force it in you, but oh well." Pit started to grab Link's mouth and shove it in him, but couldn't due to Link's struggling. After Link started rocking in the bed, he fell onto the ground, accidentally making Pit spill some pudding on Link's mouth, but Link didn't notice.

"Damn it Pit look what you made me do!" Yelled Link as he grabbed on Pit's skirt to help him up, however when he was half-way up he heard the door open and Samus came in.

"Sorry to bother you Pit, but could i borrow some-" Samus stopped mid sentence to see the scene before her.

(**Alright kiddies pop quiz! What do you get when you add one Pit + one Link kneeling down in front of Pit + White stuff on Link's face + Link holding onto Pit's skirt? Answer one Samus taking out her cellphone and taking a picture before sending it to everyone in the mansion.)**

"Well it could've been worse." said Pit.

3 hours later

**NIGHT OF THE FINAL DAY  
5 Hours Remain**

"It's worse." said Link as he looked into the main hallway, which featured a giant version of Samus's picture on all the walls. suddenly Link's phone started ringing. Looking at caller I.D. it was Young Link.

"Hello?"

"Link! Quick you gotta help me! Skull Kid found Majora's mask and he's trying to-"

"Sorry Young Link, but I got bigger problems." said Link as he hung up.

"Link how could you!" Link turned around to see Zelda holding up the incriminating picture.

"How could I? How could I?! How could you!?"

"Link your not making any sense."

"Nether are you with you and your dress!" suddenly Young Link tried to call Link again, however Link just ignored it.

"Link what are you-"

"If it wasn't for your skirt law back in hyrule, then none of my problems would've started today, including everybody thinking I'm gay!"

"Link nobody thinks your gay." Reassured Zelda. Suddenly Snake came into the room.

"Hey babe, hey Link!!!!!!!??" Snake stopped talking when he saw Link. Thinking quickly Snake grabbed his box, put it over his head, and contaced headquarters.

"Hello This is Pizza Hut. how may I help you?"

"Cornel this is Snake do you copy?"

"....Exuse me?"

"I just walked into the hallway and saw that gay dude from the picture, what do I do?"

"Is this a prank call?"

"Hmmm maybe I should study him so that I can learn all his weaknesses."

"Sir you have the wrong number."

"Hmmmm better yet I'll blast him to oblivion!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Got it! Over and out!" Sanke hung up the phone.

"........ So Pepporoni Pizza?"

Snake jumped out of the box, grabbed his grenade launcher and shot at Link multiple times before running away yelling,"LIQUID!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Link are you okay?" asked Zelda before Link passed out, with Young Link calling him once again.

**NIGHT OF THE FINAL DAY  
5:00 Remain**

Link woke up to the sound of rumbling. Getting up Link saw he was still in the hallway.

"Where is everybody?"

Link walked around the inside of the mansion, but no one was to be found. suddenly he remembered one place he forgot about. "To the Roof!"

**NIGHT OF THE FINAL DAY  
3:00 Remain**

When Link got up to the roof, there was a sight to behold. All of the smasher1s where lying on the ground except for Young Link, who was sword fighting against the Skull Kid, who was trying to pull the giant moon down closer to them, which was only 20 feet away.

"There's no need to fear, the hero of time is here!" Both the fighters stopped to look at Link who continued to take a dramatic pose.

"Here I come you villianous scoundrel! HYYYAAAHHH!!!!!" Link took out his sword and started running, only to trip 2 seconds later."Damn It!"

Looking up, Link started to notice the Four Giants that were holding up the moon. He also noticed that Young Link had been defeated, and Skull Kid was trying to perform a spell to make the moon stronger.

**"IT'S NO USE!!!"** Bellowed one of the Giants. **"LINK YOU MUST GO BACK IN TIME AND STOP ANY OF THIS FROM EVER HAPPENING!!!!!!!!"**

"You can count on me, for I am the hero of justice, or was it time? Maybe it was justice, you know maybe I should go check on wikipedia. Funny story too, you see when I was 7 I-"

**"HURRY UP YOU IDIOT!!!!!!"** yelled another Giant.

"Link grabbed his ocarina and started to play a familiar song, a song which would allow Link to travel back in time and save everyone from eternal disater."

"NIEGH!!!" Yelled Epona as she came out of nowwhere.

**"YOU PLAYED THE WRONG SONG YOU IDIOT!!!!!!"** Yelled the Giants as they started to kick him with thier feet. Suddenly a high pitched screech came from Epona, who spun around a ittle bit until she turned into a horse with a cap tied to her neck, while standing on two feet she flew up into the air.

"Super Epona to the rescue!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Epona as she uppercutted the Skull Kid, thus knocking Majora's Mask off him. Then she proceeded to clap her hands together while facing the moon.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Epona unleashed a kamehameha which in turn, destroyed the moon. flying back to the ground, she ripped off her cape and bellowed "NIEGH!!!!" before galloping into the sunset, leaving Link and the giants speechless.

"So anyway when I was 7 I had discovered the internet, it only took a matter of time berfore I started to look up- Oww!" The Giants started to beat up Link some more,and then walked away back into the four corners of Termina. Leaving Link to bleed to death, and to end another day in the life of Link!

**Alright listen here everybody, why won't any of you review my story, I can't read your mind, so I won't know if it's bad or good or not. So please click the green button under this paragraph, you know you too!!!**


	6. The Power Suit Of Doom!

Another day in the life of... Chapter 6 The Power Suit of Doom!

**Sorry for the 5 month wait, but I promise I will start to update more often! In other news, OMG! I just found another story up here called A Day in The Life Of, and I didn't even know it existed! I think I'm the first writer to ever rip off someone without even knowing about it! Anyway on with DA story! R&R! Don't own anything.**

Samus was sitting in the living room, getting ready for her favorite soap opera, To Love A Metroid, when all of the sudden Roy came in and sat down next to her.

"HI SAMUS! WATCHA DOIN?" Roy yelled in her ear.

"Not trying to become deaf." She said as she pushed him away, "What do you want?"

"I wanna watch my favorite show!" Roy grabbed the remote, and switched the channel to a more mature show.

"Dora the Explorer? Who is this Dora, and what is she exploring?"

"Um... everything I guess."

"Is she exploring the reason why you have a bloody nose?"

"I don't have a bloody nose." Roy said before she punched him in the nose.

"You do now."

"Aw c'mon Samus, can I please watch my show?"

"No! now shut up, it's starting!"

**"Doctor Metroid I have a confession to make." said a random nurse**

**"BZZZT?" asked Dr. Metroid**

**"I love you, but we can't be together!" cried the nurse**

**"BZZZZT?"**

**"Oh, Doctor!" cried the nurse as she kissed the metroid, only to have it suck the life out of her seconds later.**

"Sniff" "That was Beautiful!" Cried Samus

"I don't get it, this is boring!"

"Roy i swear to Tabuu, if you don't shut up!"

'But I'm bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored," Roy kept on repeating.

"That's not gonna work on me Roy."

**10 Seconds Later**

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bore-"

"Okay Okay! What can I do that will make you un-bored?"

"Well.." Roy grinned.

"Besides That!"

"Can I borrow your Power Suit?"

"If it will get you to shut up." Samus magically appeared next to her Power Suit, while Roy magically appeared inside the Suit.

"YES! I AM INVINCIBLE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Roy started laughing while running out of the room.

"About time." Samus said as she continued watching her show.

**Meanwhile** Roy was standing in the lobby, talking to Captain Falcon.

"So then she just gave it to me just like that!"

"So she gave you her suit just because you annoyed her?"

"Yep!"

"Is she wearing her Zero suit right now?"

"Yep!"

"...Se Ya!" Captain Falcon called the Blue Falcon, which smashed through half the mansion, and started driving towards the living room.

"Aw crud, i missed it, oh well." C.F. just kept on spinning around the mansion in the Blue Falcon.

"...Anyway, what should I do with my suit of awesomeness? Hm-mm I can manipulate gravity, time, and space with this suit. That means only One thing, PORN!"

Roy sped off into his room, and had walked into the bottom of the suit, where the system computer was.

"Boy it sure is roomy in here, no wonder Samus spends so much time in this suit."

**Meanwhile**

"Sir, we have word that Samus has just opened up her main computer within her suit." said a space pirate

"Excellent, launch the email, when she reads this email, she will perish, BROUHAHA!" Laughed Ridley

"Brouhaha?"

"It's a word in the dictionary."

**Meanwhile**

Roy was just about to search up porn when all of the sudden, an email came.

**Dear Samus,**

** Check out this funny video "HTTP/this link is fake, you are a dumb-ass for clicking on " LMAO LOL BF!**

** Love & Kisses, Ridley  
**

"Oh what the heck, let's see what it is." Roy clicked on the video when the computer crashed.

"Aw man i better tell Samus." Roy got out of the suit and ran to the living room, leaving the suit behind.

**Meanwhile**

"Sir all preparations are a go!"

"Excellent, let's get this party started!" Ridley held up a controller and held the power button.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Samus?" Roy asked when he got to the room of living

"What is it?"

"I was on your computer not searching up porn, when I clicked on this email, and your computer crashed."

"Impossible, my computer is made of the the most futuristic materials of all man kind! Only people from my universe have that kind of material. Wait a second, whose was that email from."

"Um, some guy named Samus Must Die!"

"What was his real name?"

"Ridley."

"...HOLY SH-" BOOOOOOOOM!

Samus and Roy turned their heads to look at the blast, When the smoke settled, Samus's Power Suit walked through the wall.

"Hello Samus."

"Ridley!" Samus quickly reached for her blaster, however Ridley used the grapple beam to grab and smash it.

"Now now, those toys are very dangerous, we don't want you to get hurt. Or do we?" Ridley then charged up his beam, and shot it at Samus and Roy, only it was a red colored beam.

Quickly dodging it, Samus was surprised. "What kind of beam was that, I didn't know my suit could do that!"

"Why Samus, I know more than you can possibly imagine about this suit."

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Ridley than went into morph ball mode, and started sprouting three other morph balls!

"What the Heck?" Suddenly the morph balls then became more power suits!

"Like the trick? Then you'll love this one!" Ridley and the Power suits started charging their beams.

"Roy run." Samus said grabbing his hand and started backing up.

"But I wanna see what they're gonna do!"

"RUN!" Samus and Roy sprinted out of the living room. However, Ridley and the Power-suits then grapple-beamed their legs, pulling them closer and closer to them.

"Well Samus looks like this is the end." said Roy

"How come nobody has heard the racket, come down here, and helped us yet?" asked Samus

**Meanwhile**

Almost every single Smasher was in the game room, watching Ike and Snake play House Of Dead.

"Snake quick to the left!"

"I got him, cover me while I reload!"

"Gotcha! Oh crap look out for the giant zombie!"

"Don't worry I got it!"

"Wow!" Marth asked Diddy Kong, "How long have they been playing this?"

"For 13 hours, they're trying to beat the world score."

"This game looks idiotic, but I can't look away, I gotta know if they make it or not"

"I know what you mean." said Diddy Kong as everyone continued watching.

**Meanwhile (For the 37th time)**

"If only someone could help us!" yelled Roy.

"Nothing can save you now!" said Ridley, when suddenly!

"SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!" Yelled Captain Falcon as he burst through the wall, still in the Blue Falcon.

"GRAB ON!" yelled Captain Falcon as he grabbed Samus, who grabbed Roy, who pulled Ridley, and the three power suits on. Bursting through the walls, they started flying high above the forest.

"Too Heavy!" Struggled Captain Falcon as he started slipping.

"There's only one way we can survive Captain Falcon." said Samus as she started to let go of one hand.

"No Samus don't!"

Samus let go of one hand, and started punching Roy?

"This is for looking up porn in my suit!" yelled Samus as she kicked Roy out off her leg.

"No!" Roy and Ridley and The three clones fell down into the dense forest below.

"Oh Crud!" said Roy as he landed on the top of a tree.

"Grrrr!" Ridley stood up, and looked around.

"We may have lost Samus, but we can still find the boy!"

"My name is Roy!" The group looked up to see Roy on top of the tree.

"Na Na Na Na Na! You can't touch me!"

The group looked at each other and then sprouted chainsaws out of their arms.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Roy as the group started cutting down the tree.

**Meanwhile**

"Captain Falcon look out!" yelled Samus.

Captain Falcon turned to look at the Blue Falcon, which was speeding towards a giant mountain!

"AAH!" They screamed before Captain Falcon accidentally hit the eject button, sending the both of them into the air, as the Blue Falcon blew up upon impact.

"My Baby!" Cried Captain Falcon as he and Samus fell into the forest below, towards their certain deaths.

**To Be Continued!**

**With Roy about to die, Samus and Captain Falcon falling to their deaths, who can save them. The story will be continued into the next chapter, but who lives in the forest? Here's a hint, he knows Diddy Kong, that's right! Tune in next time in chapter 6, Donkey Kong and the Forest of Doom! R&R**


	7. Donkey Kong Country 4Ever 4Rest!

Another day in the life of... Chapter 7 Donkey Kong Country 4-ever 4-rest

**Congratulations! If you don't get the joke above, you are retarded, or have poor eyesight! Whichever comes first**. **Also, I am going to try a different writing style for this chapter, tell me if you like it or not. Enjoy! Also, I am also taking Chapter requests from people, only rule is it can't be a two part chapter. R&R!**

_Previously on Avatar- whoops, I mean! Previously On Another Day In the Life Of- ... I got nothing, on with the story!_

_Deep in the bowels of the forest, Ridley & his clones are cutting down the tree where Roy is hanging. A creature is lurking in the bushes, carefully watching his prey. Slowly but carefully, the creature sneaks up behind Ridley, who is halfway done with the tree.  
_

Ridley: Harder boys! We're almost there!

Clone 1: (Yelling over the sound of chainsaws) What!

Ridley: I SAID WE'RE ALMOST THERE YOU SAPS!

Clone 2: WHAT DID HE SAY!

Clone 3: I THINK HE SAID WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE SAP!

Ridley: (Lowering his chainsaw as he sees "brown sap" coming down the tree) Wait a second, this isn't a maple tree.

Roy: (Way above) Sorry for my liquid poop!

Clone 1: What did he say?

Clone 2: I think he said "Have some of my great soup!"

Ridley: A peace offering eh? Well, we'll eat his soup, and still cut down the tree!

Clone 2: Two for the price of one, I like that!

Clone 3: Let's eat!

_The Clones rush towards the soup and eat it. After eating all of it, they run away into the trees and start throwing up._

Ridley: Is it that bad?

Clone 1: No it was actually pretty good!

Clone 2: Kinda had a minty taste to it.

Clone 3: It tasted like poop.

Clone 2: how would you know what taste like poop?

Clone 3: It's a long story...

(Flashback!)

_(The clone is walking in an open field with his girlfriend, both are frolicking, holding hands, and skipping. suddenly two birds are hovering above them._)

Bird 1: Yo Jerry!

Jerry: Yea Terry?

Terry: Have you ever pooped on someone when they're looking up at you?

Jerry: No.

Terry: Watch This, (Flies right above Clone 3 and makes a loud cawing noise) Caw-Caw!

Clone 3: (Looks up) Aw, isn't that cute honey, look at the precious little- wait what is it doing? OH DEAR GOD NO!

(Flashback end!)

Clone 3: And that's how I lost my virginity!

Clone 1: That's.. that's just gross dude.

Ridley: (Hears something in the bushes) What was that?

Clone 2: What?

Ridley: Something was in the bushes.

Clone 1: I'll check it out! (Runs over to the bushes)

Clone 2: Find anything?

Clone 1: ...

Clone 3: I'll check it out! (Runs over to the bushes)

_10 seconds later _

_Clone 3 comes out running past Clone 2 & Ridley, muttering something about a big ape man._

Ridley: Big Ape Man? What does that mean? (Looks at Clone 2 who is backing away from Ridley, then notices that his shadow is bigger than usual)

Ridley: There's something right behind me isn't there? (Slowly turns around to see a big ape holding Clone 1 by the neck.)

Big Ape: (Throws Clone 1 at the second clone, then looks at Ridley with an angry look.)

Ridley... I love you? *BANG* (Ridley flew past Clones 1 & 2 , who looked at each other, then ran away.)

Ape Man: (Walks over and punches the tree, thus making Roy fall down and land in Ape Man's arms.)

Roy: Hm-mm, really hairy, big head, can punch trees, and has super strength. OH MY GOD YOU'RE JACKIE CHAN!

Ape Man: Roy it's me, Donkey Kong! RULER OF THE JUNGLE! OOGA OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!

Roy: Sure, Whatever you say Jackie Chan.

D.K.: I was about to take a nap in my cabin when I saw what happened on the blue falcon. Do you have any idea what happened to Captain Falcon & Samus?

Roy: Nope, they could be anywhere, lost forever in a forest full of death traps. They're doomed, doomed, DOOMED!

D.K.: (Points towards a nearby lake) Isn't that them over there by the lake?

Roy: And Your Point Is?

D.K.: (Grabs Roy and puts him on his back) Let's a go! (Speeds off towards the lake)

_Meanwhile_

Ridley: (Punching in coordinates in his arm, while talking on phone) Clones come and listen, as for I have thought of a plan that is idiot-proof! I will call the military general, who will then launch operation M.A.S.T.U.R.B.A.T.E.!

Clones: (Snickers)

Ridley: Yes, when I make the call and launch operation M.A.S.T.U.R.B.A.T.E. (ignores snickering) Samus and her friends are done for! Muahaha!

Clone 1: Uh sir, what does Masturbate stand for?

Ridley: Mega Avian Structures Terminates Upon Rehabilitated Bombs Around Thick Enemies!

Clone 2: That doesn't make any sense!

Ridley: Quiet, let me talk to the general! (A video screen pops up and reveals a big chunky old lady wearing a general's hat) Hello... _Mother._

Clones: Mother!

Ridley: Listen Mother I need you to-

Mrs. Ridley: Now just one second poopsikins! (Hears Snickering) You address your mother by saying your full name!

Ridley: *sigh* Hi Mother, it's me, Ridley Poopsikins, DESTROYER OF THE GALAXY!

Mrs. Ridley: That's better, now what do you need honey?

Ridley: I need you to help me with operation M.A.S.T.U.R.B.A.T.E.

Mrs. Ridley: Oh, well first you get some lotion and a sock, and then you-

Ridley: MOM! I mean the military operation!

Mrs. Ridley: Oh, well let me just punch in your coordinates,(Does lazy random typing) there! It should be there in a minute.

Ridley: Thanks, bye.

Mrs. Ridley: Ridley! You know how to say goodbye to your mommy!(Clones Snicker)

Ridley: *Sigh* Bye Mommy, I love you so very very much.(Blows a kiss)

Mrs. Ridley: That's better!(Video Ends)

Ridley: (Turns to find the clones on the floor dying from laughter) Oh you think that's funny huh? (suddenly a package falls out of the sky, and Ridley walks over to it.)

Clones: hahahah, oh man, what a momma's boy!(Clone 3 then noticed that Ridley disappeared)

Clone 3: Hey where's Ridley?

Ridley: Right Here!(Clones turn and see Ridley in a Giant Robot Suit, of DOOM!)

Clones: OH MY GOD!

Ridley: According to my coordinates, Samus and the boy, plus two other life-forms are by the lake. That's 4 miles away.

Clone 2: Guess we better start walking. (Suddenly he and the other clones are lifted up onto Ridley's shoulders, and start flying away)

_Meanwhile_

C.F..: ... and that's what happened.

Samus: So do you know the way out of here?

D.K.: Yes, only there's one problem.

Roy: What is it Jackie Chan?

D.K.: The only way back, is through the Cave Of Nightmares!

C.F.: What's that?

D.K.: It's a cave where you must face your fears to overcome in the path of lightness.

Samus: Why on earth, would you live near a place like that?

D.K.: Wait for it,(Hands C.F. & Roy a pair binoculars) Look at the other side of the lake.

_On the other side of the lake_

Girl 1: Boy It sure is hot out here!

Girl 2: I know, let's go skinny dipping! (Both Girls take off their clothes)

Girl 1: Splash Fight!(Both girls bounce up & down and splash each other)

D.K.: I love this lake!

Roy: Eh, mine is broken, all i can see is Ridley flying right at us.

All: WHAT!

_Ridley lands, and a big battle for the fate of the universe ensures... for five seconds. Donkey Kong just pushed Ridley into the lake, which caused him to short circuit and blow them all into the sky._

Ridley: You haven't seen the last of Me!

Clones: Looks like Team Metroid is blasting off AGAIN! *Bing*

D.K.: On to the Cave!

_After a two minute montage, they arrived at the cave_

Captain Falcon: Hey! I can see the exit on the other side!

Donkey Kong: Careful, The Cave takes your worst nightmare, and turns it into a living hell!

Roy & C.F.: (Looks at each other) Ladies First!(Pushes Samus into the cave)

_Samus starts walking until she gets to the middle of the cave, there her vision gets all fuzzy till she passes out_.

Samus: (Wakes up in a bed naked, lying with another guy) What the where am I, (notices She is naked) who did this, I demand to know!

Guy: (Back turned to her) Well you sure did seem eager to take off your clothes last night.

Samus: Oh my,(notices he is muscular) Can you tell me everything that happened last night?

Guy: Okay honey, well first I greeted you at the door last night like this.(Turns Over) IT'S A ME MARIO!

Samus:AAH! (wakes up from dream) and runs away.

Roy: I'll go next! (Walks into the cave and falls asleep, only to wake up in front of a bridge.)

Roy: What the?( Suddenly, a troll jumps out from under the bridge)

Troll:(Singing) _I'm the grumpy old Troll, who lives under the bridge!_

_I'm the grumpy old Troll, who lives under the bridge!_

_If you wanna get past me, then all you have to do is this,_

_All you have to do is this!_

Troll:** SOLVE MY RIDDLE!**

Roy: OH GOD!(Wakes up and runs away)

Captain Falcon: Show me Your Moves!(Runs into the cave and falls asleep, only to wake up behind a door)

C.F.: Huh?(Opens door to see someone typing on their computer.) Who are you?

Man: ( Turns around) What the! Captain Falcon, how did you get out of my Fan fiction?

C.F.: Fan fiction? You mean my entire life has been controlled on a loser-ass site by people who can never write good fan fics even if they tried?

Nintendoga: ... That pretty much sums it up.

C.F.:NOO!(Wakes up and runs out of cave, leaving Donkey Kong outside of the cave)

_Donkey Kong is standing outside, then walks to the side of the cave, presses a button, lifting an escalator, and rides it above the cave, muttering *idiots* and walks towards the mansion._

_Meanwhile_

Ridley: Okay, so that plan was a dud.

Clone 1: So, what do you guys wanna do now?

Clone 3: ...Well,(Looks at Clone 2, who is sleeping) we could harvest number 2's organs, then we could signal the mother brain by connecting our brains to hers!

Ridley: ... I'm outta here!( starts walking until he sees a cave) Hey, maybe I could use this as shelter!(Runs into cave, then falls asleep)

Ridley: Huh, what the?(Looks up to see a sun with a baby's face on it.)

Ridley: Where am I?(Suddenly, Red, Blue, Green, & Purple creatures run up to him.)

Red, Purple, Blue, & Green: TELETUBBIES! HEEHAW!

Ridley: NO!

_And as Ridley is being mind raped by Teletubbies, we close yet another day in the life of Donkey Kong.(Sorta)_

**First off, Everybody I am truly sorry about Donkey Kong not being the main character in his own chapter. As a result, he will be the main co-star in Chapter 8, Detective Yoshi & The Missing Cookie! Peace! Also remember to tell me whether or not you all like this new writing style or not. SO READ, AND MOTHER *&%$&$^^ REVIEW! Thank you.  
**


End file.
